18 and Krillin's first valentine's
by Hamm-Ram
Summary: title says it all. takes place a couple months after Vegeta's Christmas Carol. rated for obvious reasons. I don't own Dragon Ball or its characters. just this story.


so guys, hope you like this. for those of you hoping for the other Dragon Ball for Bulma and Vegeta, not sure if I'll get it done today. maybe tomorrow. anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Krillin knew that Valentine's Day was today and that his new wife 18 told him not to get her anything but he felt that he had to as he looks at the gift he got for 18 before having it wrapped at the store. Krillin wasn't sure what 18 had in mind for today but she made sure that Oolong and Master Roshi were off the isand so they had the whole house to themselves. She had told Krillin to be back by a certain time and realized that it was about time for him to fly back, so putting his gift inside his suit Krillin flew off to spend time with his wife. Arriving at the time 18 told him to, Krillin found a note that told him to head to their room on the door. So doing as the note said, Krillin went up to their room.

He opened the door to their room, and knew his nose must be leaking blood as he saw his wife. She was wearing a very sexy lacy black bra with a matching thong. She was on the bed, her legs crossed as she used her left elbow to prop herself up as she gave him a sultry grin. She raised her right hand, and used her pointing finger to make a "come-hither" gesture.

Krillin did as his wife wanted, eyes locked on her full breasts, toned ass, and wide child-bearing hips.

"Take off the clothes."

Krillin quickly did as ordered, letting out his 9" dick, making 18 lick her lips.

"Sit down so I can get to work."

Krillin once again obeyed his wife, waiting for her to get to work.

18 reached behind her back as she took her bra off to let her tits bounce free as Krillin keeps his eyes focused on the bouncing breasts. 18 then knelt in front of Krillin as the two lock eyes as she wraps her tits around Krillin's cock. Krillin ran his hand thru 18's silky hair as 18 never takes her eyes off of Krillin's face adding an extra sexy flare to her titfuck. As Krillin continued to stare into his wife's lust-filled eyes, he felt his limit hit him.

"18, I'm about to cum!" he said.

18 sped up, making Krillin cum right in his wife's sexy mouth. Once she pulled back, she swallowed the load.

"My turn, 18," Krillin said.

18 sat on the bed, letting Krillin pull the underwear off so he could do what he wanted. He stared in awe at 18's freshly groomed pussy.

"Not a single hair. So this is a woman's pussy."

Krillin took a small lick, and 18 let out a small moan. Liking the reaction, Krillin kept it up for the next few minutes before 18 came. He licked up as much as he could before pulling back. 18 cleaned the remaining cum off his face. 18 then opens her pussy showing her hymen blocking the view inside her cunt.

"Now make me a woman," said 18 as Krillin nervously lines his cock with her entrance. "Oh come on now, it's no wonder this Maron girl left you if all you do is pussyfoot around when a girl is ready for you."

Those words caused something in Krillin to snap before he slaps 18's butt before grabbing some of her clothes from the nearby closet. He uses two of her blouses to tie her feet to the posts at the foot of the bed before using two pairs of handcuffs he found in their dresser to cuff her hands to the posts at the head of the bed leaving 18 in a spread eagle position.

"DON'T YOU MENTION MARON LIKE THAT TO ME!" Krillin screamed.

Then he slamed inside 18, breaking her hymen as he roughly pounds away inside her pussy never giving the blond android a chance to adjust as Krillin just uses her for his own pleasure. Nearly an hour later and a few orgasms from 18 as Krillin finally roars out his own orgasm setting off a massive one for the android as he slowly removes the cuffs and shirts holding 18 on the bed.

"Now that was fantastic, we need to do that again sometime," said a somewhat tired 18.

"Yeah. Oh, I almost forgot. Here."

Krillin pulled out a box, handing it to 18 as she opened it to find a necklace with a saphire on it.

"Oh, Krillin, thank you," 18 said, putting it on. "How does it look?"

"Definitely brings out your eyes," Krillin said. "I know you said I didn't have to get you anything, but I felt like I should."

"Thank you, Krillin. Come on over here."

Krillin did as 18 said, rubbing her stomach as she hoped to be carrying his kids, maybe a girl.

"By the way, I have one question," Krillin said, making 18 look at him. "How'd you know about Maron?"

"Oh, Bulma came by a few days ago, asking for help with something for Vegeta, and I asked for advice on what to do for you. She suggested I let you take the lead considering your luck with girls before I came. She gave this Maron as an example."

"I see."

"By the way, if we have a girl, do you mind if we name her Maron? I just like the sound of that."

"Sure. Good night, 18."

"Good night, Krillin."

18 kissed Krillin as the two of them drifted to sleep.

* * *

hope you guys liked that. once again co-written with JxA fan 2000. next might be a Goku and Chichi that takes place after Goku defeated Kid Buu


End file.
